Douglas Vane
Description History Navarro Douglas was a recruit, 16 years old, in Navarro, the Enclave forward base on the coast of California. He, along with his friend Nick Warse, were born into the Enclave on the oil rig off the coast and were being trained by the harsh Sergeant Dornan. After the destruction of the oil rig, they were being trained to launch a counter attack on the wasteland as a whole in order to regain more land. Douglas, Lieutenant Whitcomb and Nick Warse were all being trained to do such a task. In 2246, however, the New California Republic attacked Navarro. Douglas was knocked unconscious by a vertibird's explosion, and, presumed dead, Nick Warse and Lieutenant Whitcomb joined Colonel Autumn Senior in their migration to the East Coast, leaving Douglas alone. However, once the base was under occupation of the NCR, he managed to sneak through after regaining consciousness, escaping the New California Republic. However, now he was alone and had no idea about where he was to go. New California Douglas, after escaping the grasp of the New California Republic at Navarro, continued to wander New California for 30 years. However, in 2276, Douglas is captured by the New California Republic when they recognize his power armor. He is interrogated, and it is from them that Douglas first learns of the destination of the Enclave that managed to escape: the East Coast, to Washington D.C.. He spends the rest of the year in captivity of the New California Republic once they learn he knows nothing, yet he escapes in 2077 and flees to the Mojave. There, he witnesses the 1st Battle of Hoover Dam, and wisely stays into hiding once he learns of the NCR's presence in the area. He was able to locate some Enclave remnants, who are surprised to see someone who would walk around with the Enclave armor on in NCR territory. From them he learned more about the area, and is given a charitable amount of caps to spend around the area, to let him make a new life. He traveled to Freeside and New Vegas, where he purchases an Anti Material Rifle and continues on his journey East. East Coast After three years of walking on foot across the country, Douglas made it to the Capital Wasteland in 2280. There, he was able to regroup with some members of the Enclave who went into hiding, and through them he learned of what the Enclave had done in the Capital Wasteland and wass disgusted at their atrocities against the innocents. Despite the Brotherhood of Steel's involvement in the destruction of the Enclave on the West Coast, he viewed the East Coast Brotherhood as being a worthy cause. He joined their cause, becoming a scout for the Brotherhood. In a mission he traveled South to Virginia, along with a large amount of Brotherhood troops. Once they reached the edge of the Capital Wasteland, they took Fort Aphill from raiders and set it up as the first Brotherhood outpost in Virginia. Along with a small group of troopers, including Douglas, Paladin Gant and Paladin Jarvs, they made their way to Richmond, setting up inside the metro system due to a lack of military bunkers in the area. From there, they were able to continue spreading through the region. Douglas, however, journeyed around the area in greater detail, going through the Newport Raiders territory, through the Navals, and into the Dead Lands, as well as a return trip to tell of his discoveries. Despite being a scout, Douglas was easily one of the most important figures to the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel. 2nd Brotherhood-Enclave War Douglas, along with Jared and Kyle Clark, was ambushed and captured by Nick Naitel in Naitel's Fortress. He was ambushed while exploring one of the buildings, knocked unconscious by the super mutant, Rhombus. Jared and Kyle Clark were sent to the Dead Lands with Nick Naitel's caravan, while Douglas stayed with Nick Naitel in his fortress. There, Naitel revealed who he was to Douglas Vane: his old friend, Nick Warse. However, before Nick Naitel could further interrogate Douglas, the Enclave called upon Naitel's aid when they were launching a recovery mission to regain Richmond Military Base from the deathclaws nesting in there. Naitel took all of his company as well as Douglas to the military base in order to regain it, and eventually they did, however it attracted the attention of the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel. During the battle, Douglas was found by Jared, Kyle Clark, Rebecca Lane and Ellsworth, who had made their way through the battle. Naitel was captured and Douglas was recovered, though the nuclear warhead the Enclave had control of was being launched, and only Douglas, who had watched Lieutenant Whitcomb input the launch codes, could stop it. He stayed behind as the Brotherhood, including Jared, Kyle and Avery, retreated. However, finding that he couldn't stop it, Douglas did the next best thing and forced it to detonate as soon as it left the silo. He died in the bunker as the fire and radiation overtook him, sacrificing himself to save the Brotherhood of Steel. Category:Enclave Category:Characters